


Foul Things

by SinMother



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: AU, Gothic, Multi, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMother/pseuds/SinMother
Summary: In the small town of Oddity, the residents live amongst each other, amongst horrible things both of this world and of other realms. This is the story of their lives.





	

The little town was homely. Some could say the residents were, too. Wicker fences lined the backyards of many of the residents, and somehow this managed to keep old and feisty hounds contained. Plain houses, plain front porches, many with a chair and radio as permanent residents. On nearly every block there was a church. On a particular block, on Thompson Street, lived Daniel. There was no such church on his block. Some residents said it was fitting, as he never attended sermons or events. Parent-less for a long while, the man lived alone. 

His house was blue, faded and with peeling paint, lawn beginning to become overgrown and untamed. Dan never was one to leave the house too often. What was the point, if your neighbours looked at you as if you didn’t belong? Not attending church was a reason to be shunned, but oh, had that man done something much worse, he had committed a sin in the eyes of that town he called home. That Avidan boy, had kissed a boy, in plain sight of the town busybodies. His mother had shrieked at the accusations, insisting he was too young to know it was wrong, that he was only a child, saying anything for the hope that the prying eyes and hateful words plaguing her son and family would become sparse and leave them alone. Years later, after doing all they could to protect their son, his father vanished after venturing into the woods, and his mother died of a mysterious sickness. An adult now, sheltered as ever, Dan was left to fend for himself.

Nobody spoke to him. Nobody dared to. He was the wretched child turned adult, and surely he was laden with sin. Sin that the town tried to purge with prayer, and filthy looks, murmurs of “Bless his heart.”. They never did make much of a difference, as Daniel still did not go to church, and still, deep set in his body and mind, repressed due to the trauma of being trapped inside while townsfolk screamed obscenities at his parents, was the desire to lay with a boy. To love a boy, and have one love him, despite his denial such a desire was inside of him. Perhaps something knew, some sort of higher power of ambiguous moral alignment, something of the sort knew what he needed, for a newcomer came into town. Visitors weren’t common. New residents were even more uncommon. But, despite this obvious pattern and scarcity of in-habitation, this newcomer planned to stay. And, as fate may have it, he would be staying directly across the street from the town’s wretched sinner. Dan knew from hearing it spoken of when he had to visit the store, as word spread fast like wildfire over dry pines in such a small town. Living across from him? Perhaps, they’d speak with him, if they didn’t know better...A part of him hoped so, but the stigma surrounding him had laden his soul with doubt.


End file.
